


Eru's Unexpecting Pairing

by Merrinpippy (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Basically The Hobbit retelling, Eru ships Bagginshield, Gandalf will not take no for an answer, possible series, pre-slash kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Merrinpippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a hole in the ground of the Shire there lived a hobbit. As we know, it is not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, and not a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat. We all know it was a comfortable hobbit-hole, and we know that this particular hole belongs to Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.</p><p>What most of us don't know is that Eru has taken a liking to Bilbo and would like to tamper with his fate to give better results.</p><p>[[Open-ended with an optimistic outlook.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eru's Unexpecting Pairing

It has been said that Eru is very cunning in deciding the fate of Middle-earth. As well as the fate of its free-peoples. It hasn't been said that Eru has taken a liking to hobbits, though that is very much true as well.

  
Now, as it happens, there are three particular hobbit families that Eru likes the most- that would be the Tooks, the Brandybucks and the Bagginses. Eru would never admit to this, of course, just as Eru would never admit to intervening with the fates. But it wouldn't matter anyway, because as the Creator, Eru can do what he pleases.

  
In a hole in the ground of the Shire there lived a hobbit. As we know, it is not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, and not a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat. We all know it was a comfortable hobbit-hole, and we know that this particular hole belongs to Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.

  
Now one day, as we all know, Gandalf the grey, one of the istari came to Bag End. He came to find this Bilbo Baggins that he had known as a child, to convince him to go on an adventure. We all know that Bilbo refused, and that Gandalf was invited to Bag End anyway. What not everyone knows is that Eru was the one who prompted Gandalf to draw the symbol on Bilbo's door, for at least one of the dwarfs that have not yet entered this story has a very bad sense of direction outside of a mountain. Hint hint.

  
Despite the symbol and Gandalf's almost good map directions, Thorin the dwarf was later than the rest of his company to Bilbo Baggins' hobbit-hole. (Someone get that dwarf a sat-nav!) Of course, this may have just been set up by Thorin, Gandalf or Eru himself just to let Thorin have a very _majestic_ enterance into Bag End. Hint hint.

  
We all know that eventually, Bilbo Baggins agreed to the terms and conditions (after reading them and finding the contents mildly disturbing) and joined the company on their quest to reclaim Erebor. This was to the outward annoyance and secret relief of Thorin the dwarf.

  
We all know how the story begins, but not a lot of us know how it ends. Sure, we know the version that Tolkien told us. But that is because Eru decided that Bilbo and Thorin needed a little privacy. At least, for a little while.

  
Let it just be said that this adventure would not only lead to the death of Smaug and the reclaiming of Erebor, but also an Interesting Relationship That May Or May Not Be Romantic between a certain Hobbit of Bag End and a certain King Under the Mountain.

  
Eru seems to believe that the time for the telling of this story is long due.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Have deleted a chapter. I would rather leave it open-ended with just the first chapter (as I had originally intended to do) rather than leave the work indefinitely incomplete. If anyone wants to have a crack at writing what could be after this, though, be my guest. I'm just saying I'm not writing it. Cheers.


End file.
